


APH【加米】it's the same old show

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU嘻嘻嘻，因为想了就忍不住搞，公路杀手米米，全程脑内都在播放山羊皮的《killing of a flashboy》……and Athena loves your body！米米真的太漂亮了，范伟流泪.jpg含有BG，还真给我发现一个不错的配对呢: )
Relationships: Canada/America（Hetalia）
Kudos: 9





	APH【加米】it's the same old show

一开始她不过是在院子里看书，忘了时间，然后一个年轻男性穿过中庭，径直走过来，问她一楼楼梯那儿的自动售货机是不是坏了，为什么不管向它买什么饮料，都只掉出来无糖咖啡。她抬起头，发现已经傍晚了，太阳落到了山的背面，天还亮着但周围变成了冷灰色，而对方的那头金发，明亮得像是天边最后的一抹余晖。

她马上想起这金发小伙来，下午她见着他提着个运动包打开了隔开自己三个套房的211室的房门，早上走了几个人，汽车旅馆里只有她一个住客，所以对这位新来的客人印象深刻。同时她也在想，对方看起来和自己差不多年纪，可能还要小一些，大概十九或者二十，身高接近六英尺，身材挺拔，模特儿般的长腿，一头灿烂的金发，蔚蓝色的眼睛，鼻梁高挺，笑容亲切，虽然戴着眼镜，但那两片玻璃是无法挡住这张漂亮脸蛋散发出的魅力的，她甚至可以用肉眼看到那股扑面而来的蓬勃朝气。除了卫衣上印着的‘巨无霸’这三个大字有些不搭调，这个有着迪士尼王子外貌的小伙子绝对是校园里的风雨人物，一个明星四分卫，学校里总有这样的人，他们吸引所有人的目光，只要站在那里就有人会主动和他们说话。

这类人的所有特质都和自己相反，所以她不知道对方为什么要来搭讪自己，她很清楚自己是怎么样的，一个通常被称为书呆子——言下之意就是其貌不扬，衣着土气的女孩。大概是她想得太多太久，一副灵魂出了窍的样子，对方不得不稍稍弯腰，朝她挥手来试探她是不是还有意识。这让她感到一阵羞愧，感觉上，自己就像是看他看入了迷，“呃……”她合上书，放在膝盖上，立即尴尬的发现不知道如何回答这个问题，“我不，我不知道……你可以去找，嗯，找……”

“哦。”对方往后退了一步，眼睛睁得圆圆的，表情略带歉意，“是不是我太唐突，吓到你了？”

往常她会觉得这样的话带着点嘲讽，但面前这双蓝眼睛里满满的都是真诚，她看得出他没有恶意，有些人就是这样的，姣好的外貌是他们得天独厚的优势，他们可以随心随意的说话，表明自己的观点，漂亮已经帮他们解决了人际交往中的大部分麻烦。谁不喜欢漂亮的东西呢？刚才她看着他朝自己走过来，心跳都变快了许多，过去，当她还是个小姑娘，七年级或者八年级那么大的时候，可能想过这样的场面：万众瞩目的人物在人群之中挑选了自己这个其貌不扬的女孩。现在她早没了青春期的幻想，然而接下来，对方却直视她的眼睛，坦率的告诉她就是那么一回事。

“好吧，我承认，我是来搭讪的，但是，不是那种搭讪，当然，我不是说你没有吸引力，你很好，但不是我想追求的那种好……要命！我是不是又说错话了？我想说的是……”他乱七八糟的解释了一番之后突然有点不好意思，低头摸了摸鼻子，“老实说，因为你很像我的一位朋友，我的朋友，他也喜欢坐在院子里看书，看书，看一下午的书，刚才我无意中瞥见你，还以为是他坐在那里，哦，但他是男的，我不是暗示你有男性化特质，你绝对是个好姑娘，但是，但是就是那种感觉，你们给我感觉很相像，于是，我就想，就想来和你说说话……只是，这样。”他用力的呼出一口气，友好的摊开双手，“真的，我没有恶意，如果打搅到你我很抱歉……”

她立即摇摇头，表示没关系，为了显示诚意又微微的笑了一下。她不准备接话，尽管对方大概是个人见人爱的帅小伙她也没有和他发展这场邂逅的兴趣，首先，她生性确实较为腼腆，不擅长和陌生人交谈，其次，他们正在偏远公路旁的廉价汽车旅馆里，天色正在暗下来，周围没有一个人，对她这样孤身一人的女性来说，需要的是提高警惕。

但是一罐咖啡从他卫衣的口袋里掉出来，然后是另一罐，他弯腰去捡这些罐子的瞬间，又有更多的咖啡从他身上掉出来。他每捡一罐就说一句抱歉，最后终于把全部的五罐咖啡都捡了起来，岌岌可危的抱在怀里，“抱歉，我可以坐下吗？”他说了第六个抱歉，“我想整理一下手里的东西。”

于是她忍不住笑了出来，就算自动售货机坏了，也不需要试上五次才明白过来，金发小伙同样一脸为难的看着他自己的咖啡，大概同样搞不懂自己怎么就那么蠢，样子像是看着被自己咬坏的玩具，又不知道怎么就不能玩的大型犬一样，她都能看到他藏在头发里的下垂的耳朵了。只有这么一瞬间，她觉得这个家伙不坏，大概就是天性开朗，想找人聊聊天什么的。

“天，我怎么也变得这么爱道歉？该死，我只是想要一罐冰可乐。”他嘟囔着解释，扭头对正看着好戏的唯一观众，跟着她一起笑了起来，“我是阿尔，阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德闪亮的笑容可以划破逐渐沉淀下来的暮色，比他的头发还要引人注目，如同歌里唱的一样，天使们在他的金发上喷洒月亮的纤尘，将他塑造成一个真实存在的美梦，所以阿尔弗雷德笑的时候，眼里真的带着星光。

“缇娜。”她报了个假名给他，她不得不这么做，世界就是这么不公平，白人男性几乎到哪儿都通行无阻，如果有这个金发小伙的相貌必定只会受到欢迎，他们大概不怕有什么突发状况，而女性的安全只能靠她自己像兔子一样的神经过敏，靠谎言和躲藏。况且最近不怎么太平，公路上发生了凶杀案，有传言说是连环杀手干的，她向来谨慎，原本打算坐长途汽车回父母家办事，凑巧同实验室的学长和她顺路，愿意送她一程，这才开始了他们的公路之行。但现在，她的男性同伴不在，她连坐到汽车旅馆的公共区域看书，都会随身带着报警器和喷雾。

阿尔叹了一口气，“太多的咖啡，看来我今晚要睡不着了，真糟糕，这样我就有更多难捱的想喝可乐的时间了！嘿，缇娜，你需要咖啡吗？”

她不会接受陌生人提供的食物，就算是面对天使般的陌生人她都不会那样做，于是她转移了话题，“嗯，刚才你说我像你的一位朋友？”

“严格说是表兄弟，但我们更是朋友。”他点点头，“非常好的朋友，我们一起长大，小学中学都在一起，最后我们上了同一所大学。他和你一样，非常安静，有的时候我在屋里闹得太厉害，突然找不到他了，开门一看，他正坐在外面看书，‘对不起’，他会这样朝我打招呼，他是个非常喜欢说对不起的人。”

她想他确实非常在意这位‘朋友’，说话间推了好几次眼镜，这些为了吸引别人视线的小动作完全掩饰不住他的兴奋劲。然而这些话里又藏着某种与众不同的深意，她感觉到，好像远方那座山投下的阴影，随着太阳的下落，慢慢朝他们脚下延伸过来，她不由得去问他，“你说的那个朋友，你们一定很久没有见面了？”

“实际上，我就是为了他才开始走这条路的。我们上大学的那年，想趁开学之前出去玩玩，但一来没那么多时间，二来也没有钱，好吧，主要是没有钱。于是我们商量好了，就在国内自助游，有人愿意载我们的话就搭车，没有再想其他办法。我们运气不错，一路上遇到不少热心人，后来我们搭上了一对老夫妇的车，两个老人家对我们特别好，说我们就像他们的孙子，给我们饼干和水果，是的，他们也像我们的祖父母一样。那是一段很愉快的旅程，老先生当过兵，他喜欢说打仗的事，我们谈了很多，真的，旅途很愉快，一切都很美好，但转眼间，发生了车祸。”

说到这里，阿尔的视线开始游离，望向远处的山，峰顶上的金红色夕阳已经完全消失了，整座山变成了灰蓝色，并逐渐被云雾所包围，他就愣愣的看着那里，思绪似乎飘到了其他的地方。其实不用说，她也猜得出后面发生了什么，她理解，于是保持着沉默，但是阿尔却像接触不良的线路突然通了电一样，毫无征兆的打破沉默继续说了下去，“很不幸，整车人就我一个人生还。”他指了指从齐膝短裤里露来的关节，侧面有道长长的疤，延伸到小腿的中部，“是前面的一辆货车故障导致的连环追尾，车祸，总是这样的不是吗？但也没法去责怪一个脱落的小零件，谁都没有错，我们都是受害者。”

阿尔推了推眼镜，语气突然变得很诡异，“他死前对我说了很多的对不起，路上都是撞坏的汽车，救护车进不来……很长的一段时间……他说了很多遍……”

她感觉情况不对劲，攥紧了放在书上的手指，心里发出逃跑的警告，可在她有勇气行动之前，阿尔弗雷德又恢复了正常，他边笑边摇头，“我不该说这些的，这会破坏你路上的心情的，瞧，我真是个糟糕聊天对象！”

“不不，我为你的事感到很难过。”她出于条件反射的安慰他，除此之外，她还能说什么？这个漂亮的阿尔弗雷德给人的感觉不太对劲，但她真的不擅长和自来熟类型的人打交道，她不知道如何巧妙的结束这段对话，只能照世俗常理的说些客套话，“他肯定是个很好的人，你的那位朋友，看得出来你很想他……”

“这就是为什么我会来这个鸟不拉屎的地方，把我和他没走完的路线走一遍，不过这是第二次了，我有空闲就会这么做，有时候，我觉得，我会这些路上遇见他……可不是么，刚才看到你我就吓了一跳，我说过了，你们的感觉很像。”阿尔好像变回了刚才那个开朗活泼的大男孩，浅浅的笑着，“不聊伤心事了，但我还是要说，出门在外得注意安全，特别是你这样的单身女性。”

“不，其实我有同伴，他……”她认为说出自己并不是孤身一人比较好，但又不知道对方是不是在试探什么，何况把情况都说出来，也就意味着告诉对方她现在落单了。

阿尔没有注意到她话里的犹豫，他们认识不到十分钟，他却表现得像是某个能和她八卦私人话题的老朋友，半是肯定，半是捉弄的说道，“男朋友？”

“不，这个，我们是……但是，不，不是……”她莫名其妙的红了脸，这下不需要多说什么，支吾不清等于承认了他们的关系。但实际情况要复杂一些，一个不合群的木讷女孩和总是融不进小团体的亚洲留学生，他们不自觉的就凑到了一起。亚洲留学生成绩优秀，彬彬有礼，他们性格相似，兴趣相投，别人眼里的沉闷的小个子男生对她来说却是一个非常的有趣交谈对象。他们成了很好的朋友，甚至瞒着所有人一起去了迪士尼乐园，但几年下来，谁都没有挑明这段关系，在任何人面前都说对方是自己最要好的异性朋友。当然，她肯定是对他有足够的好感，几乎将他视作男友才会坐他的车，和他一起旅行的，只是，她没有理由把自己的事情一股脑的都解释给对方听，就笼统的回答，“我们，我们只是普通朋友。”

阿尔似乎并不知道人与人之间的安全距离，她感觉到他似乎是有目的的在探究她身上的一切，他不断观察她，从头发到指尖，最后，总算是从她手中那本书的封面上找到几个英文字母，断断续续的念出来，“S，Sei，cho Ma，sumoto……”

“Seicho Matsumoto.”她纠正了他的发音，马上觉得不太礼貌，解释道，“日本作家的推理小说。”

“哦，这是全日文的原版，你会日语？”

她不好意思的点点头，书是亚洲留学生推荐给她的。她从小就喜欢日本动漫，断断续续的学过一点日语，但认真学习这门语言则是在遇上对方之后。她找过理由，但最后还是不得不承认这就是因为自己想要更多的了解他，了解那个国家的文化，顺便还能以求教的理由和他有跟多的时间相处。本科毕业的那年她发现自己虽然在日语学习上花费了大量的精力，但也比不上花费在那位朋友身上的诸多心思。她低头看了看手下的书，其实在出发之前她就想好了，借着这次机会问这本书的主人愿不愿意和自己一起回家。虽然事已至此但他们都太害羞了，没法直接提出来，她会简单的表示就是一起吃晚餐，然后稍微提一下自己的父母也会在场，他是一个聪明而体贴的男人，肯定能明白自己真正的意图，她想他应该会答应的，而自己的父母也应该会喜欢这样一个礼貌的人……

“太棒了，马修会说法语，你们都会外语！我说，你和他真的有太多的相像之处了，眼睛的颜色，头发的颜色，身上的气质，他要是个女的，肯定就长你这样。”阿尔的叫声打断了她的思绪，他异常兴奋，蓝眼睛里的光闪了一下，说出了令她更加不安的一件事，“你男朋友，我是说，你的那位同伴不会正好是个亚洲人，确切的说，是日本人，他白天去麦尔斯镇了？”

阿尔说的每个字都对，她的朋友确实是去距离这里一小时车程的麦尔斯镇上拜访熟人了，那是他刚来留学时给予他许多帮助的高中老师。他吃过早午餐出发，说好晚餐前一定会回来，因为他们必须抓紧时间，赶在午夜前到达目的地……但为什么面前这个阿尔弗雷德会知道得这么清楚？

她心里咯噔了一下，可能是脸上的表情不太对劲，阿尔立即解释，“哦，我在镇上遇到他了，我没说过吗，我是从麦尔斯镇出发来这里的，因为，因为这里的亚洲人不多，所以记忆很深刻。我是在加油站遇到他的，他的车前轮驱动有点问题，正在问人哪里修车比较快，他说自己晚些时候还要赶路，我给了他一些意见，然后，我听说他是南边来的就问他这家，就是我们现在住的这家汽车还在不在营业，他说他就住那儿……瞧，多巧啊！”阿尔站起来，开始比手画脚的描述自己所见的亚洲人的外貌，“他个子不大，瘦瘦小小的，大概这么高，头发到这里……”

他详细而且正确的描述让她心里的不安越来越强烈，一般来说，她都会把问题想得严重一些，做好最坏的打算，但基本上她担忧过的事都没有发生，所以她露出一个勉强的笑容，“我想是的，是他……呃，真的，那还真是巧了。”

“别担心，他大概会耽搁一些时间，那个，驱动轴的问题……他没给你打电话吗？”阿尔皱起眉头，但他又像是在看其他地方，“他还没回来？”

于是她立即接话，“说到这里，我忘了把手机带出来，我得去看看了，他肯定联系过我……我得，我得……”她站起身，把书抱在胸前，准备要走。

这是个非常妥当的告辞理由，阿尔礼貌的朝她点点头，“和你聊天很愉快，缇娜，祝你旅途愉快。”

她快步离开了中庭，甚至不知道为什么自己要这么紧张，这可能就是一个巧合，麦尔斯是离这里最大的一个镇子，他们当然有可能在那里相遇。但一路上她都觉得身后的男人正盯着自己的背影，她可不会去幻想一场艳遇，反而因为对方刻意的接近出了不少的手汗，她心里想的都是，他表现出的熟络正常吗？难道只是因为自己像他去世的朋友？或者，那故事根本是编出来的，他另有目的？等躲开背后尖锐的视线，上了二楼，她才偷偷看了一眼中庭，金发小伙继续坐在原来的地方，她看到他打开了一罐咖啡，欣赏着荒凉的山峰，慢慢的喝着，没有任何异常的地方。

一回到房间，她就把门锁上了。第二件事，她打电话给自己的朋友，但电话那头只有用户不在服务区的语音提示，她想起他说过那位退休的老师住在农场里，那里的信号不会太好，尽管不安，她也只能静静的等着。天很快就完全黑下来，眼看过了约好的时间，她打开电视想分散一下注意力，可里面尽在讲近期发生的几桩公路谋杀案，所谓的专家煞有其事的分析凶手，说凶手不抢劫也不强奸，没有折磨过受害者，完全就是为了杀人而杀人，他不挑选目标，从来都是随机作案，完成后立即离开，手段干净利落，没有炫耀战绩或者挑衅警方举动，至今没有留下任何有意义的线索，最后推测这个凶手大概是以搭车客的身份乘上受害者的车辆的。

她听不下去，但就算把电视关了也没有办法专心看书。时间一分一秒的过去，胡思乱想的等到八点，她跑去旅馆的前台询问是否有人打电话进来，在得到否定的回答之后，她陷入了焦虑。她不知道那位退休高中教师的姓名，更不知道他家的电话或者是地址，也没车，无从找起，想联系对方的朋友，却又担心，要是他没事，而自己擅自暴露了和他的关系，会不会让谨小慎微的他不高兴？之后她试着询问附近的医院，费了半天功夫只找到一家，同样没有任何有用的讯息，而报警似乎也太早了，毕竟是成年人，不过是失去联系几小时就联系警方有些小题大做了，她不想因为自己的神经过敏给所有人找麻烦。

于是，她也只能尽量的不去往坏的方面想，单纯的想是对方的手机出了问题，她每隔十五分钟拨一次电话，并给自己定了一个时间，今天，过了十二点还没有消息就报警。然而艰难的熬到十一点，她就已经坐不住了，眼下没有任何方法来解决问题，但她更不想一人留在房间里，她觉得自己得去前台，和别人待在一起，能说上几句话也行。想到这里她鼓起勇气打开房门往外走，门外的走廊灯光微弱，她悬着一颗心往楼梯走，但是，当她经过那个金发小伙的房门时，却不由自主的停下了脚步。

旅馆老旧，使用了多年的房门不怎么严实，常有灯光从门缝里漏出来，而那道门的后面没有一丝光亮，她紧张得要死，却还是壮着胆子靠过去，偷偷把耳朵贴在门上探听。里面安静极了，什么声音都没有，阿尔弗雷德不是睡着了，就是不在房间里，她抬起头，小心翼翼的往后退了几步，然后看着那扇门，她不知道为什么会对这样一个近乎完美的年轻人产生怀疑，她甚至不知道自己在怀疑他什么，那只是一种不安的感觉，她的直觉告诉她，这个人不对劲。

可哪里不对呢？她走到另一边，往旅馆后面的停车场看，现在旅馆里只住着她和阿尔弗雷德，而停车场空空荡荡一辆客人的车都没有，阿尔不是出去了就是他没有开车来，那他是搭谁的车来的……而就在她惴惴不安的考虑着这两种可能的时候，一道光照亮了停车场旁的小路，旅馆外的一辆汽车飞快驶过，进入了更远一些的灌木丛中。

她一眼就认出那是她朋友的白色本田，却不知道他为什么不停到停车场里，她担心得太久，忘了去思考自身的安全，立即跑下去，穿过停车场往灌木丛的方向走，一直走到树丛的对面，才看到那辆本田。它停在旅馆的背面，旁边放着一个手电筒照着它，对面是一辆用来浇灌周围绿化的水罐车，她有很不好的预感，但她太想知道发生了什么，自己的朋友到底在哪里，于是放轻脚步，慢慢走过去。汽车看起来好好的，外观上没有擦痕和凹坑，她往车里看了一眼，前后都没有人，也没有任何异状，但后座上一个指甲盖大小的圆形污迹引起了她的注意力，不等她仔细的再看上一眼，不远处响起了脚步声。

有人走了过来，她往后一躲，蹲在汽车尾部，沙沙的脚步声越来越近，她不知道哪儿来的勇气，探出身子偷偷去看来者的相貌。不祥的第六感得到了印证，走过来的正是阿尔弗雷德，他的金发在手电筒劣质的光芒下依旧灿烂明亮，脸上满是愉快的表情。她匆匆瞥见他手里提着什么东西，哼着小曲，很快就要走到车头了，而她要怎么办，她不知道阿尔做了什么，又是怎么牵扯到他们的车的，这辆车原本的司机在哪里，他把车停到这里又是准备做什么，她只有一个念头，不能在这种情况下暴露自己。她要想逃跑，但只要起身，阿尔弗雷德就会发现她，她没有在漆黑复杂的灌木丛中跑过一个男性的信心，惊慌失措之中，她意外的发现后备箱半开着，便猫着腰，直接钻了进去。

这是一个蠢办法，她知道，然而情况危急，她只有这一个藏身之处。她希望阿尔弗雷德只是绕一圈看看就会走掉，但接下来，她听到了水回荡在桶里的声音，和拧毛巾时滴滴答答落下的水声，很显然，他要做清洁工作。她目不转睛的通过箱盖之下的缝隙盯着外面的状况，寻找可以逃脱的机会，慌乱中，她摸到了某种黏糊糊的东西，还有几颗尖锐的小石子，她伸出手，在那道细细的光芒之下看到自己手上沾上的血迹以及一缕一缕黑色的头发，而那块黏糊糊的东西，应该是连着头发的一小块头皮，她想她知道这是谁的头发，以及可能发生的事，她开始颤抖，硬是忍住快要冲出眼眶的泪水，继续观察那些白色的‘碎石子’。

那是碎掉的骨头，从那块头皮和骨头带有幅度的薄片形状来看，她想自己手里的是头盖骨的碎片。车，血迹，头骨，连成一个完整的故事，她想到电视上的画面，那些平静的案发现场，照片中的绳索和衣物，以及对死者死状的描述，同时她还想起了早上和朋友吃枫糖吐司和咖啡的画面，她问他书里情节而他只是笑着叫她看下去，他说很快，在他回来之前就能看到那里了……交叠在一起两个情景让她流下了眼泪，多少次她看到他犹豫踌躇欲言又止，她明明知道他想要说什么却同样没有勇气点破。他们都太过腼腆，现在她不需要说那些话了，她不能发出任何声音，只能咬牙将痛苦的哽咽藏在喉咙里，忍耐令她颤抖，她怕抖得太厉害被发现，更害怕一放松肌肉，自己就会哭出声来。

然而事情的发展总是比最坏的想象还要糟糕，随着‘咔嗒’一下声响，唯一的那丝光消失了，不知阿尔弗雷德是有意的，还是清洁车内的时候不小心按到了开关，后备箱被关上锁死了。她颤抖着发出一声沉默的叹息，她知道自己要死了，这个凶手正在销毁他留下的痕迹，他当然不会忘记后备箱的，或者下一秒阿尔弗雷德就会打开箱盖，惊喜的发现自己这个客人。天啊，天啊，她捂住自己的嘴蜷缩起来，听着阿尔弗雷德在车外走动的脚步声和他嘴里的无名曲调，她甚至开始祈祷，如果逃不掉，那就快一点吧！

突然，‘咔嗒’声又响起，后备箱打开了，她吓得停止了哭泣，然而箱盖却没有被掀起，她微微抬头，通过缝隙往外看，经过仔细的观察，她发现外面没有人，同时一个陌生的声音在她耳边响起，“快跑！躲进树丛里！”不知道是哪里来的勇气，她相信了这个声音，轻轻推开箱盖，小心的往外爬，脚一触到地就飞快的扑进了傍边的灌木丛中，非常的幸运，阿尔弗雷德走到水罐车那里了，没有看到她。但她不敢起身跑，怕踩到地上的树枝发出声音引起他的注意，此外，她刚遭受到这样的打击，双腿发软，脑袋发晕，就算跑，大概也是跑不掉的。

“……对不起……”

声音又出现了，她趴在地上，胆战心惊的朝四周张望，颤抖的视野中除了树枝和落叶，就只有无尽的黑暗了。没有人，这里就自己和阿尔弗雷德两个人，但声音是另一个人的，她几乎就要认为这是自己受到巨大刺激之后的幻听，但想要活下来就必须保持清醒，保持冷静。她想要活下来，去报警，去告诉他们凶手的模样以及他做出的残忍之事，她深深的吸了一口气，努力的集中注意力，陌生的声音依旧在向她道歉，她听出说话的是一个年轻男性，那人小声的，温柔的，饱含情感的对她说，“对不起，玛格丽特……我很抱歉……”

她愣住了，玛格丽特是她的真名，多数人都叫她梅格，然而说话的人是从哪里知道这个名字的？是他打开后备箱让自己逃跑的吗？他究竟是谁，又在哪里？

“你在和谁说话？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音从那边传来，他发现自己了吗？可她没有说话，阿尔弗雷德的语气平缓，毫不惊讶，也不像是发现了她这个目击者。脚步声越来越近，她知道自己必须直面这一切，强迫自己勇敢，透过树枝的间隙盯着那双一步步的向自己走来的脚。阿尔弗雷德走得很近了，近到只要低下头就能发现树丛中的人，她屏住了呼吸，浑身绷得紧紧的，而那双脚却在她两步远的地方停了下来，阿尔弗雷德双手叉腰，两眼平视前方的空气，一言不发的等了好一会儿。她不知道他在做什么，那样子就像是他面前站着一个人，而他正看着这个透明的家伙。

“不用去担心那些事，我一直很幸运。”阿尔弗雷德突然开口，“我要把下面的轮胎上的泥巴冲掉，还有后面……然后把车扔到沙漠里……他们要费些力气去找……不然推到悬崖下，让它自己烧掉嘛。”

他不像在自言自语，句子之间有间隔，但每句话都是连贯通畅的，听起来是在和什么人对话，可她对面只有一双脚，这里除了自己，只有阿尔弗雷德一个人。她满心疑惑，偷偷抬起头，只见他一会儿耸肩一会儿摊手，表情认真，确实是在和面前的空气说话。

“不，我不会伤害其他人的……我只是想和你见面，只有这样做，你才会出现不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德朝那个看不见的说话对象摆摆手，“能不能不谈这个问题了？我觉得，我们应该快些处理完这东西，然后上路。”

“对，上路，继续我们的旅程。”说到这里，他咧开嘴笑起来，笑容纯真灿烂，眼里依旧有着闪亮的星光，任何见过这样笑脸的人都不会去怀疑站在自己对面的是一个凶手。

而她能做的，就是一直等在那里，让自己作为目击证人活下去。她看着他拉来水管，用水罐车里的水清洗了后备箱，混着血与毛发的水溢出，滴到地上，浸透她手边的落叶，最后带着证据渗进泥土里。阿尔弗雷德对此非常熟练，他飞快的处理好了一切，收拾起抹布水桶把它们放上车，带到其他地方去销毁。当他准备妥当，坐上本田的驾驶座之后，却没有立即离开，副驾驶那边的车门开着，而他盯着后视镜，不知道在等什么。

她心里一惊，感到情况不妙，她真害怕自己熬不到最后，在这个紧要关头被他发现了。

但阿尔弗雷德只是伸出手，自己关上了副驾驶的车门，车门发出‘呯’的一声，稍后，她听到他带着笑意说，“你不需要为了关门有点大声而道歉的，马修。”接着，车尾的红灯熄灭，这漂亮的年轻人和他看不见的旅伴驶进了黑暗之中。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 是佳佳的性转梅格啦，超级喜欢佳佳当然也超级喜欢梅格www
> 
> 剧情需要，要给梅格找个男朋友但又不想原创于是就想到了小菊，就，感觉这两个人真的蛮配的……（所以就残忍的让他当牺牲品了？？？想看他们谈个普通的恋爱www
> 
> 其实推理方面的东西超级苦手，我……推不出来……【玩逆转裁判第一个问题就放弃了
> 
> 说是连环杀人但米米也不是愉快犯，只是为了和佳佳见个面而已，佳佳出现是为了阻止他，结果越来越搞不清楚啊这两个人！出于个人偏好，想象中的米米肤白貌美，一口牙膏广告里才会有的整齐好牙，眼睛的颜色是暴雨后的晴空，可以看到彩虹的那种反正就是脸蛋漂亮身材也棒得不得了，是差S级一点点的A+++，人人都爱他（那张脸）的大宝贝！相较起来本命的外貌可能连B都没有……都是我个人的喜好啦！
> 
> 我太喜欢美丽而扭曲的东西惹……


End file.
